


if kisses were stars i'd give you the sky

by lesbianreganlucas (actualbabe)



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/F, Happy pride month, au where nick goes to jury duty, porn with the lightest sprinkling of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/lesbianreganlucas
Summary: Jess and Reagan's first night together in NOLA





	if kisses were stars i'd give you the sky

It’s been hours since Jess got off the plane in New Orleans, and she’s been in bed with Reagan nearly the entire time. Which is ridiculous, because she spent several late nights doing research in anticipation of this impromptu summer vacation and now all of that hard work is going right down the drain. Her meticulously planned itinerary is still packed away in her purse and abandoned on the floor by the front door where she dropped it after Reagan pulled her into a kiss so deep it made her weak in the knees. She’d meant to pick it up and set it down somewhere reasonable, but then Reagan started kissing down her neck and slipped her hands underneath the hem of her sundress and what was Jess supposed to do other than stumble into bed with her? 

And now, several hours and orgasms later, they’re still lazily lying in bed together: Jess propped up against the mountain of pillows at headboard with Reagan between her legs, both of them undressed and not making any moves to change that any time soon. Reagan’s lying on her stomach, her chin resting on Jess’ bare hip as she trails her fingers up and down her thigh, not really ticklish or sexual, just a gentle touch, like she’s trying to reassure herself that Jess is really here with her in this moment. 

Reagan’s all enticingly bare skin, and Jess lets her gaze travel down the gentle slope of her back, the rise of her ass, and the long stretch of her legs, deliberately ignoring the insidious voice in the back of her head that says it’s wrong for her to be looking. She’s done with that phase of denial and self-inflicted guilt. It took her long enough to admit that she wanted this, that she wanted Reagan, and she refuses to let herself feel ashamed about it. 

Like after Reagan first kissed her, during the heatwave while Nick was away at jury duty. Her lips were sweet and her touch was soft, and Jess kissed her back before she had the chance to realize what she was doing. Regan pulled away nearly as quickly as she had kissed her, jumped up off the sidewalk to catch up with the rest of their little gang. 

Jess hadn’t sleep at all that night, instead she just laid awake in her bed, her mind whirling to piece together the instinctive feelings of guilt and shame gnarled up in her chest with the way she feels whenever Reagan walks into a room, how her smile makes the tips of Jess’ fingers tingle. 

Then Nick came back, Reagan left the loft, and Jess spent months trying to convince herself that she didn’t want this, that she wasn’t like  _ that _ , all because she was too afraid to admit what she really wanted.

Except Reagan showed up completely out of the blue at Cece and Schmidt’s wedding, and all those pent-up feelings broke out from where Jess had buried them deep down in her heart. She had hoped that the distance would help her forget, but instead it just made all those complicated feelings grow even stronger, and when Reagan asked her to dance Jess couldn’t help but say yes. Jess let Reagan lead her to the dance floor and thought to herself,  _ “Screw it.”  _ She let herself get swept up in the moment, allowed herself to laugh at Reagan’s soft-spoken jokes and lean into Reagan’s gentle touch like she had secretly wanted to for months. 

In the taxi cab back to the loft Reagan admitted that she cared about Jess, that the reason she didn’t call her back was because she got overwhelmed by how much she wanted to be with her, and Jess finally confessed that she felt the same way. Reagan’s face lit up in response, a thousand times brighter than the sun, their pinkies linked together in the empty seat between them in the back seat of the taxi cab. Jess could feel her whole body buzzing and tingling with the excitement and thrill of it all as she followed Reagan out of the cab and into the lobby of the apartment building, their fingers still intertwined. 

They kissed in stairwell, Reagan on the step above hers so that Jess had to crane her neck to meet her lips. It felt like a secret, but the good kind of secret, the kind you desperately want to tell everyone about but decide to keep to yourself for just a little while longer. She couldn’t stop grinning the rest of that night, caught up in the whirlwind romance of it all. It made her feel like she was floating on air, and it had been so long since she felt like this that for the longest time she had thought that she would never feel this way ever again. 

So when Reagan asked her to spend the summer in New Orleans with her, Jess mustered up the courage to say yes.

“You know, I had  _ plans _ for us,” Jess complains, eyes drifting back to Reagan’s face. She lifts her hand to carefully run her fingers through a few stray locks of Reagan’s dark hair and brush it back behind her ear, and Reagan leans into the touch, her cheek pressed into Jess’ palm.

“We’ll do stuff tomorrow,” she promises, looking up at Jess in earnest. 

“We can do stuff  _ tonight _ ,” she counters, stroking her thumb over the high arch of Reagan’s cheekbone. “This is our first night in NOLA together. Shouldn’t we do something special?”

“This  _ is _ special,” Reagan insists, pursing her lips to brush a kiss against the inside of Jess’ wrist.

Jess laughs reflexively, a soft giggle that slips out before she has a chance to stop it. She doesn’t mean to laugh at the idea. It’s just that this is  _ new _ and she doesn’t really know what to say half the time. But rather than get upset, Reagan’s mouth quirks up into a soft, knowing smile. She dips her head and presses a half-smile, half-kiss onto Jess’ stomach, just to the left of her belly button. Jess laughs again and Reagan’s grin widens, and she presses another series of kisses to Jess’ stomach, now shaky with her laughter. 

Reagan eases up in her onslaught of kisses to rest her cheek against Jess’ stomach, looking up at her through the dark shadow of her eyelashes, her grin drooping into something more serious. The weight of her gaze makes Jess’ breath catch, and her heart starts to pick up its normally steady pace. There’s this way that she  _ looks  _ at her, and Reagan’s an intense person in general, but there’s something about her light eyes that feels like just a glance can piece straight through Jess’ chest and spike into the pit of her stomach. Reagan’s palm slides up from where it was resting on top of her knee and creeps purposefully higher and higher up the length of her leg, and Jess swears that the temperature of the room ticks up a few degrees.

Jess’ tongue swipes over her lower lip before she drags her teeth over the sensitive swell of it, staring down at Reagan like she’s in a trance. Her hand shifts to cup Reagan’s jawline, and she turns her head to press another kiss into her palm. Reagan’s fingertips are stroking over the smooth skin high up her inner thigh, just a fraction of an inch shy of where the edge of where her panties would be, if she was wearing any. Instead they brush up against her bare skin, and Jess can feel her cheeks starting to heat up as Reagan looks up at her with a slight smirk teasing the corner of her mouth.

“I...” Jess can feel her heart thundering in her chest in anticipation of whatever is going to happen next. She has an  _ idea _ , of course, but she’s learned from first-hand experience that ideas and reality are quite different when it comes to Reagan. “I, um...”

Reagan’s eyes sparkle again, something like mischief and desire, like she knows  _ exactly  _ how much she can get Jess riled up with only the slightest effort. She shifts slightly lower on the bed, her mouth trailing a purposeful path of kisses down towards Jess’ hip and over the curve of her thigh. Jess drops her thighs open an additional inch, and she tries to remember how on earth they got to this moment, struggling to find something that will help ground her even as Reagan’s tongue traces a long line up the inside of her thigh.

“But... but there’s... there’s this one restaurant that-  _ ohh _ ...”

She’s cut off by a moan at the first press of Reagan’s lips to her pussy, a barely-there flutter that’s hardly more than a tease. Jess’ hips involuntarily rock up a fraction of an inch, and she can feel Reagan smiling as she rains faint kisses down the insides of her thighs, slow circuits over her labia, her breath barely ghosting over clit before she moves away. Reagan drags the tip of her tongue in teasing licks to trace the shape of Jess’ pussy, just enough pressure to make her whine without actually spreading her lips. She teases her for what feels like forever, never quite giving Jess what she wants, seemingly content to get her all riled up without any sense of the urgency of want that Jess can feel boiling up in the pit of her stomach.

“Come on,” Jess pleads. She’s blushing bright red now, her face hot as she looks down at Reagan’s face between her thighs. Reagan glances up through her eyelashes and notices that Jess is watching her, and she holds the eye contact and deliberately licks her tongue over her sensitive skin, so impossibly hot that Jess can’t help but let out a broken gasp. “Reagan,  _ please _ .”

The smile that spreads over her face sends a shiver rushing down Jess’ spine, the searing heat of her gaze alone enough to make Jess’ toes curl against the mattress. Reagan shifts down further on the bed, her spare hand coming up to rest on Jess’ hip as she settles into place. Her eyes droop closed as she leans in and presses firm kisses from the entrance of Jess’ vagina all the way up to her clit, drawing out soft sighs out of Jess as she tries to relax back into the pillows. Jess squirms beneath her grip as Reagan’s tongue draws slow, purposeful lines up and down the length of her folds, and she bites down hard on her lower lip in an attempt to preserve whatever shred of sanity she may have left. 

Reagan’s mouth is slick and hot between her legs, nearly overwhelming with the intensity of the sensation, and Jess threads her fingers back into Reagan’s hair just for something to hold on to. Reagan hums in approval, and it sends a vibration right up against her clit that makes Jess squeak in surprise. Reagan glances up at her and hums again, holding her eye contract as Jess lets out a low moan of pleasure. She feels like she just ran a mile, her chest trembling as she struggles to catch her breath, skin hot and sticky with sweat, muscles shaky and adrenaline coursing through her veins as she tries to keep going and reach the crest of the final hill.

She dimly realizes that Reagan’s just been teasing her in preparation for the main event, and she can’t even begin to comprehend how she’ll be able to handle the full force of her attention. Reagan’s hand tightens on Jess’ hip, holding her down to the mattress, and Jess shivers in anticipation. Then Reagan licks up the length of her pussy, tongue flat to spread open her labia and reveal the most sensitive parts of her. Jess throws her head back against the pillow with a moan, her hips straining against Reagan’s grip as she rocks up into the slow rhythm Reagan sets as she drags her tongue in steady strokes up from her vagina to her clit. 

Jess can already feel her orgasm building, each wave of Reagan’s tongue against her clit pushing her closer and closer towards the edge. She forces her eyes open to gaze down at Reagan. Her face is pushed right up between her Jess’ legs, one hand braced on her hip while the other grips her thigh like a lifeline, eyes shut and brow slightly furrowed in concentration. Reagan’s head rises as she draws her tongue up the length of Jess’ pussy before lapping over her clit, heavy eyelids drifting open to glance up at her. The look of sheer  _ pleasure _ on her face draws a shuddering gasp out of Jess. She tightens her grip on Reagan’s hair, tugging ever so slightly, and Reagan’s eyelashes flutter in response. It suddenly occurs to Jess that Reagan’s  _ enjoying _ this almost as much as she is, and that thought alone sends another rush of wetness right between her legs.

“Oh my god,” she whimpers, her thighs already starting to tremble. 

Reagan leans in close and hums again, mouth pressed purposefully against Jess’ clit, and  _ oh god _ .

_ “Uhh _ ,” Jess moans, feeling like a wire about to snap. 

“Yeah?” Reagan asks, pulling away briefly, cheek and slick mouth pressed to the inside of Jess’ sweat-sticky thigh. 

_ “Yes!” _ she squeaks back.

Reagan laughs, soft and tentative, the one she only uses around Jess. It makes her feel special each time she hears it, like it’s a secret moment just between the two of them. It flashes her back to their second-ever kiss: the two of them tucked away in the abandoned stairwell, Reagan’s lips soft and unsure against her own, Jess’ hands tentatively resting on either side of her waist. 

Jess detangles her fingers from Reagan’s hair and traces the delicate lines of her jaw, the rise of her cheekbone, the tip of her nose, the slick swell of her lips. Reagan looks up at her the whole time, pupils blown wide and hazy with lust. She sucks the tip of Jess’ finger between her lips, and Jess gasps in response and shudders when Reagan scrapes her teeth over the sensitive skin.

The mattress dips slightly as Reagan schooches a little closer to her, and Jess slides both of her hands into Reagan’s hair, brushing it away from her face as Reagan resettles between her legs. Reagan braces her elbows on the bed and slides her hands around the outside of Jess’ thighs, holding her open and pulling her pussy right up into Reagan’s awaiting mouth. A shiver runs through Jess at the new position, toes already curling against the slick slope of Reagan’s back. Reagan tilts Jess’ hips up slightly and flashes her a smile before diving in, her mouth forming a seal on the upper half of her pussy as she drags her tongue through her lips and over her clit. 

Jess moans loudly, arching up off the bed as Reagan increases the pressure, sucking and licking at her with a dizzying rhythm that makes her thighs tremble as she fists her hands in the messy curls of Reagan’s hair. Her mouth drops open as she throws her head back against the pillow, too far gone to realize that the mess of noises echoing off the walls of their hotel room are from her. Reagan sucks harder, her tongue running up and down and around her clit and Jess whimpers and gasps her name in response. 

_ “Oh my god, Reagan _ .” 

Reagan sucks even harder, hot and wet and her teeth barely grazing over Jess’ clit and her brain goes white for a hot second. Jess can feel her eyelids flutter shut as she arches nearly entirely off the mattress as she doesn’t even try to hold back the nearly embarrassingly loud sounds she’s making. She doesn’t care, her entire world is closed in around just the two of them, of Reagan’s face buried between her legs, that hot, slick pressure that’s driving her nearly out of her mind.

Jess’ entire body feels like it’s on fire, her skin hot and sensitive and dying to be touched. She tugs at Reagan’s hair again, hips rocking up into her mouth as she tries to tip over the edge that feels only just out of reach. Reagan pulls away from her pussy with a wet  _ smack _ , and Jess whines, so absurdly close to coming that the thought that Reagan would leave her dangling here is nothing short of evil. 

But then Reagan’s back, her nose brushing over her clit before she purses her lips around it and sucks it into her mouth and the noise Jess lets out in response is nothing short of a shriek. Reagan flicks her tongue over her clit, fast and practiced, and shifts her hand to push two fingers deep inside of Jess’ vagina and  _ oh god- _

_ “Fuck!”  _ Jess cries, eyes squeezed shut as she feels herself clench around Reagan’s fingers, her head swimming from the intensity of the onslaught on her clit. “Oh my god, oh my god, Reagan,  _ fuck,  _ baby, oh my  _ god...” _

She’s rambling now, words jumbled up around gasps and groans and she’s close, she was already so close, and Reagan’s fingers twist up inside her right as she sucks on her clit and-

_ “Reagan!” _

Jess screams her name as she comes, orgasm slamming into her  _ hard _ . She clenches around Reagan’s fingers as Reagan continues to lick at her clit and fuck her through it, until Jess is a shuddering, sobbing mess. Her thighs are trembling where they’re hitched up over Reagan’s shoulders, her back arched entirely off the mattress and all of her muscles straining like a rubber band just before it snaps. Fireworks explode behind her eyelids, and Jess swears that for a whole minute she leaves her body and enters some other plane of bliss and existence. 

After what seems like an eternity, she floats back down to earth, feeling almost dizzy and light-headed as she blinks her eyes open to see Reagan still lying between her legs with a stupidly pleased grin on her face. Reagan presses a light kiss to Jess’ clit and she whimpers, still hyper-sensitive.

“You good?” she asks, as if she even needs to guess. 

Jess barely manages a wheeze of a laugh, still struggling to catch her breath. “ _ Yeah _ .”

She gestures for Reagan to come towards her, and Reagan slinks up the mattress, their bare skin sliding against each other as she does. Jess still feels like a sizzling wire all over, her skin itchy and too tight, muscles still trembling from the intensity of her orgasm. Reagan lingers at her breasts, pressing a series of soft kisses over each one as Jess lazily combs her fingers through Reagan’s hair, wary of any tangles she may have accidentally caused in the heat of the moment. 

“Come here,” Jess insists, dragging a reluctant Reagan away from where she was teasingly drawing a figure-eight around her nipple. 

Reagan presses a final kiss to her collarbone before snuggling up to Jess’ side, her arms wrapped around Jess’ middle to hold her close. Jess tilts her head to capture her lips in a kiss, tracing the line of Reagan’s mouth with the tip of her tongue before licking into Reagan’s mouth. She can taste the lingering flavor of herself in the kiss, but she can’t really bring herself to mind terribly much, not after the memorable performance Reagan just gave her. 

Jess breaks away after a moment and brushes a fleeting kiss to the corner of Reagan’s mouth, then another to her cheek as Reagan grins in response. She raises a hand to cradle Reagan’s jaw and then covers her face with kisses as she laughs, bright and vibrant. Reagan reaches up to catch Jess’ hand with her own and twines their fingers together as Jess finally returns to kiss her mouth again. Jess sighs into the kiss, relaxing back into the mattress with Reagan lying half on top of her, their legs tangled up together.

“I like you,” Jess whispers breathlessly when she finally breaks off from the kiss.

“Well I sure hope you do,” Reagan jokes and leans in to close the gap between their lips and kiss her again.

Jess turns her head and laughs, a soft huff of air that makes Reagan’s hair flutter away from her face. “I mean it. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Reagan smiles at her, and then her gaze drops down as she sucks her lower lip between her teeth. “I... I still can’t really believe this is happening,” she admits shyly. “I thought for sure that you weren’t...” she trails off, her thumb drawing slow circles on Jess’ hand. “Or even if you were, then why would someone like you want to be with me.” 

She looks back up at her again, glancing up through her eyelashes. It makes Jess’ breath get all caught up in her chest. Jess tilts her chin up and presses a kiss to Reagan’s forehead before pressing their foreheads together, the tip of her nose brushing up against Reagan’s as she lets her eyes fall closed. 

“I’m here,” Jess whispers, her words ghosting over Reagan’s mouth. “I want to be with you.”

Reagan’s fingers squeeze hers tight, and Jess can feel her smiling against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [lesbian tumblr](https://lesbianreaganlucas.tumblr.com) or my [main blog](https://actualbabe.tumblr.com)


End file.
